


A Change

by Noelle_Floust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, It's for a reason don't worry, Reader has red hair, Reader is a Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Soulmates, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle_Floust/pseuds/Noelle_Floust
Summary: (Y/N) is thrust into the world of wizardry head first, and she has to learn how to navigate it largely on her own.An eventual Remus Lupin/Reader story





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Potter characters. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any caharcters in the Potterverse. Enjoy.

(Y/N) looked around the platform, her knees wobbly with nervousness and excitement. The matron of her orphanage, Ms. Sleight, hadn't come through with her; she was a nice woman, but there was only so much she wanted to do. These were the times that she really wished her parents were still alive.

Someone collided with her, and she fell, her trolley rolling away. Her cheek hit the ground with a smack, and she groaned. She got up carefully and ran to her trolley, but someone had beaten her. A flaming red haired boy her age was holding onto it, looking over its contents. He looked at her when she approached.

“Is this yours?” he asked.

(Y/N) nodded shyly.

The red head held out his hand and puffed out his chest importantly.

“I'm Percy Weasley,” he said.

“I'm (Y/N) Thomas,” said (Y/N), shaking the boy's hand. His eyes widened.

“Oh,” he said simply.

(Y/N) nodded. 

Albus Dumbledore had come to see her in the orphanage and personally deliver her letter. He explained how her parents had been a part of something called The Order of the Phoenix, and because of this, they were killed. He also explained the weird things that had been happening around (Y/N); glasses shattering when she was angry, her feet lifting off the ground when she got too excited, or her mirror cracking when she cried too hard.

(Y/N) took this all in. She was feeling a range of different emotions, but none of them were angry. She knew that Dumbledore expected her to be angry, but she didn't know the reason. She thought that he must have done this more than a few times.

She asked about the school, and the students, and what kind of houses there were, and what kind of food was served.

Her questions lasted until the sun went down, and she realized this, and apologized profusely to the Headmaster. He accepted her apologies with a gracious smile, and (Y/N) surprised him by hugging him.

Now, here she was, at a platform you had to travel through a wall to get to, talking to a fellow magical person.

“What house are you hoping to get into?” she asked the boy, changing the subject from her parents deaths.

“Gryffindor,” said the boy proudly, his chest puffing out again.

(Y/N) giggled. 

“All of my family’s been in it, so it seems right,” he said, then looked (Y/N) over. “You look like a Ravenclaw.”

(Y/N) blushed, “Is that-is that good?”

The boy nodded hastily, “Ravenclaws are the smart ones, and very clever, or at least that's what mum told me… ah! There she is!” 

The boy rushed off, and (Y/N) watched him run to a woman with the same flaming red hair. She looked like she was chiding him for something, and she took a handkerchief out of her bag and swiped at his nose. 

Another ginger haired boy, this one older and lankier, walked up to the two. His hair was clearly trying to be grown out, and he had a mysterious air about him. (Y/N) thought he looked quite cool.

The boy her age pointed at her, and the mother looked up. At once, she bustled over to the girl.

“Hello, dear, you must be (Y/N),” she said with a warm smile.

(Y/N) smiled back nervously and nodded.

“Well, dear, I'm Percy’s mother, and I knew your parents when they were in The Order,” said the mother.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened, “Really?” 

The mother nodded, not unkindly.

“I meet you when you were just a baby,” she said.

(Y/N) took a moment to process this, then asked, “Could you tell me about them?”

The mother smiled, “Of course, dear, perhaps I'll send a letter?”

(Y/N) nodded vigorously, and she hugged the mother.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Of course,” said the mother. “But you three should be going.” 

(Y/N) pulled away and looked back at the other red head. He waved and (Y/N) blushed.

“Where's Bill?” asked Percy.

The mother shook her head disapprovingly, “Probably with that girlfriend of his. A Slytherin too…” she mumbled.

Percy’s mum helped everyone with their luggage, then made sure they found seats on the train. Charlie- the cool one (Y/N) had seen- wandered off to find his other brother.

Finally, it was time to leave. Percy’s mum waved at the two first years until the train went around a corner and she was out of sight.

(Y/N) sat across from Percy, buzzing with excitement.

“Have you got your wand?” asked Percy.  
(Y/N) nodded, pulling her wand out of the waistband of her jeans.

She remembered how the Headmaster himself had taken (Y/N) to Diagon Alley, and all the wonders she had experienced there.

She hadn't gotten a pet, because even though her parents left her all of their money - which was quite a sizable amount - the matron of the orphanage wouldn't look too kindly upon (Y/N) bringing back a magical animal.

She remembered Ollivander's, and the nice old man who had helped her find her wand.  
It was 10 ¾ inches with a Unicorn tail hair core, and it was made of Yew with lovely little spiral designs carved into it.

Percy looked impressed.

He pulled out his wand and held it very carefully out to (Y/N).

It had little twirly designs at the handle, but the rest was straight and looked very much like a natural branch.

(Y/N) complimented it and Percy puffed up again.

“Your mum said something about Slytherin?” questioned (Y/N) when they'd settled in.

Percy frowned, “Yes. Bunch of gits. Most of them come from pureblood families, we're both purebloods, you know?” 

(Y/N) shook her head, “What's that?” 

“It means the majority of your family have been wizards.” said Percy.

“So your family is…?”

“The Weasleys.”

“And your family doesn't like Slytherin?” asked (Y/N), confused.

Percy shook his head, “Dad works at the Ministry, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Departments. He's fascinated with Muggles. Not too many other purebloods like that.”

(Y/N) nodded thoughtfully.

“I want to work at the Ministry,” said Percy with a blush.

“Like your dad?” asked (Y/N).

“Not exactly,” said Percy. “I want to be Minister for Magic.”

(Y/N) tried not to laugh. She assumed that Minister for Magic was like her Prime Minister, and she didn't think it was very easy to get that job.

“I'm sure if you try hard enough.” said (Y/N).

Percy smiled.


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie to you guys,,,, most of the descriptions and dialogue was ripped right from Philosopher's Stone. Crucify me, if you wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anyone from the Potterverse. Enjoy.

They arrived at Hogwarts after nightfall, and after (Y/N) and Percy had changed into their robes.

They walked out together, and met a great big giant at the station.

“Firs’ years this way!” he yelled.

(Y/N) and Percy shared a look, but followed the line of fellow eleven year olds nonetheless.

They went to the edge of the lake, where a group of boats were. The giant man told them to climb in, and that there should be four to a boat.

(Y/N) and Percy climbed into one boat, a girl with long, curly hair and a boy with an already strong jaw joining them.

“I'm (Y/N),” said (Y/N), introducing herself to the other two. “And this is Percy.”

“Penelope,” said the girl.

“Oliver.” said the boy.

Everyone fell silent afterwards, too excited with the prospects of their lives at Hogwarts.

The boats started to move slowly after the giant man climbed into the middle one, and the students were in awe of the glittering waters.

The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks.

Still in awe, and not at all upset about the long journey, (Y/N) climbed a very long and narrow set of stone steps that lead to the castle.

Once on the lawn, if (Y/N) had been even remotely upset about the stairs, all of that was forgotten.

The castle was all a dark grey, and looked like it had come straight out of a fairy tale. There was dark green ivy slowly creeping up the sides, and lots and lots of towers jutting out from the roof like great stone flags.

The giant man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and (Y/N)'s first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid,” said Professor McGonagall. “I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit at least half of the orphanage in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing much closer together than they would usually have, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

She explained the houses, and Paige's eyes drifted away to the knight armor. It seemed to be moving slightly.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The Professor's eyes lingered for a moment on another first year’s cloak, which was backwards, and on another’s smudged nose. (Y/N) nervously tried to flatten her hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. 

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" She asked Percy.

"Some sort of test, I think. Charlie said it hurts a lot, but I'm sure he was joking."

(Y/N)'s heart gave a little jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But she didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would she have to do? She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.

She looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Penelope, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. 

(Y/N) turned and joined the conversation.

“Where did you find all of these spells?” she asked.

“In our schoolbooks, of course.” said Penelope.

(Y/N) suddenly felt very stupid. She hadn't glanced at her schoolbooks yet, since Dumbledore said that she wouldn't be able to use magic outside of school. She was looking forward to that night, and all of the spell memorising she would have to do.

Then something happened that made (Y/N) jump about a foot in the air - several people behind her screamed.

"What the -?"

She gasped. So did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: 

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?”

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, (Y/N) got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Percy behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

(Y/N) had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, (Y/N) looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Penelope whisper, "It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History.”

(Y/N) mentally kicked herself once again, remembering the name of the book.

She quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Ms. Sleight would not have let that in anyone's room.

Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, (Y/N) thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, she stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed its top to each of the four tables and then went still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Percy whispered to (Y/N). "I'll have a talk with Charlie, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

(Y/N) smiled weakly. Trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but she wished they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking quite a lot; (Y/N) didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If  
only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a little sicm, that would have been the one for her.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Aaron, Evie!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Evie went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. (Y/N) saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bonnett, Alice!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Alice scuttled off to sit next to Evie.

"Bole, Noah!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Noah as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mason" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Babb, Olivia" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; (Y/N) could see Percy's brothers whistling.

"Bulstrode, William" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was (Y/N)'s imagination, after all she'd heard about Slytherin, but she thought they looked like unpleasant people. She was starting to feel definitely sick now. She remembered being picked for teams during gym at her old school.

She had always been last to be chosen, not because she was no good, but because she was very shy, and never put herself out there.

Sometimes, (Y/N) noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. 

"Flanders, George," the sandy-haired boy next to (Y/N) in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Clearwater, Penelope!"

Penelope almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

A horrible thought struck (Y/N). What if she wasn't chosen at all? What if she just sat there with the hat over her eyes for hours, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off her head and said there had obviously been a mistake and she'd better get back on the train?

When Nigel Lattric was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Nigel. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Nigel ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, John".

There weren't many people left now. "Moll" "Nick" "Parmin" then "Thompson, Annabelle" and then, at last -- "Thomas, (Y/N)!"

The last thing (Y/N) saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.

“Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. A bit of courage, I see. Great mind, too. There's talent, my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting.... So where shall I put you?"

(Y/N) gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure- better be RAVENCLAW!"

(Y/N) heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Ravenclaw table. She was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, she hardly noticed that she was getting quite a loud cheer.

(Y/N) sat down opposite another, gentler looking lady ghost. The ghost patted her arm, giving (Y/N) the sudden, horrible feeling she'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

She could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat the giant man- Hagrid, as Professor McGonagall had called him- who caught her eye and smiled.

(Y/N) grinned back. 

And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. (Y/N) recognized him at once from his visit. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Iris," a Black girl (Y/N) was sure she wasn't related to, joined (Y/N) at the Ravenclaw table.

"Turune, Lisbeth," became a Slytherin and then it was Percy's turn. He was pale green by now. (Y/N) crossed her fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

(Y/N) clapped loudly with the rest as Percy walked to Gryffindor table. He waved at her, and she gave him a smile in return.

"Zanzibar, Fiero," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

(Y/N) looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The treats she'd bought on the train seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. (Y/N) didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he - a bit mad?" She asked a girl with a badge that said ‘Prefect’ with uncertainty.

"Mad?" said the girl airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, darling?"

(Y/N)'s mouth fell open. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Ms. Sleight had never starved her wards, but there had been some restrictions due to health purposes and financial reasons. 

The other girls had always taken anything that (Y/N) really wanted, even if it made her sick. (Y/N) piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat.

It was all delicious.

"That does look good," said the lady ghost sadly, watching (Y/N) cut up her steak.

“Can't you -?”

“I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Helena Ravenclaw at your service. Resident ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."

"I know who you are!" said the other Thomas suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're The Grey Lady!"

"I would prefer you to call me Helena, please." the ghost said stiffly, and a bit angrily. Everyone went silent.

Helena coughed, and said, "So - new Ravenclaws! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Ravenclaws have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."

(Y/N) looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Penelope with great interest.

"That's a very long story," said Helena forcefully, with an air of not wanting to discuss it.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jello, rice pudding….

As (Y/N) helped herself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. (Y/N) had nothing to contribute, so she looked over at Penelope, who was in a discussion with a third year.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-" started Penelope.

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing-” said the third year.

(Y/N), who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. A young Professor was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. He looked sneaky- like he was up to something.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of Percy’s older brothers.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. (Y/N) noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.”

Everybody finished the song at different times.

At last, only the older Weasley brothers were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed the Prefect who had sat next to (Y/N) through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. 

(Y/N)'s legs were like lead again, but only because she was so full of food. She was not surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice the Prefect led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. 

They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and (Y/N) was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as the prefect took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," she whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." She raised her voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked the Prefect.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Iris's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said the Prefect, as they set off again.

"The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor was a wooden door with nothing but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle on it.

The prefect gave the first years an excited look, the heaved the knocker up and pushed it down onto the wood of the door.

“Tear off one and scratch its head, what was red’s now black instead.” said a disembodied voice.

(Y/N) took a moment to think, then shouted out, “A match!”

“Nicely done.” said the prefect with an approving smile.

The door swung open, and the first years were admitted into a very large, circular room.

(Y/N) was in awe of the blue and bronze that adorned everything inside. The furniture looked elegant and plush, and there were bronze looking wooden tables, presumably used for studying.

There were windows every foot or so, and a bookshelf between every window.

“Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb,” started the prefect. “Our house colours are blue and bronze, and our common room is found at the top of Ravenclaw Tower, behind a door with an enchanted knocker, as you've just seen. These arched windows set into the walls look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views.”

(Y/N) was a little disappointed that she couldn't see all of these things right now, but she remembered that she still had studying to do.

“There is no certain time you have to be in bed, but, if you make too much noise, the head of house, Professor Flitwick, will know,” the prefect continued. “He is a little man, but trust me when I saw that you do not want to cross him.”

The prefect showed the first years where the dormitories were, and how to find your own, then advised them to get to bed before leaving.

“I do hope we get the same dorm,” Penelope told (Y/N). “You're the only one to talk to about school.”

“I would love to have you.” said (Y/N). She then added, “But I'm sure there are others just as excited as you.”

“Would you like to have a little study session?” asked Penelope.

(Y/N) beamed, “I was just thinking about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler.


	3. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I am really not feeling inspired anymore, but there's about a billion and one chapters of this collecting dust in my google docs, so, enjoy.

(Y/N) spent most of the night studying with Penelope, so she, unfortunately, didn't see her roommates until morning. Penelope did end up being one of her roommates. One of her other roommates was the other Thomas, and the third girl was a girl named Lottie Strudwick.

Iris Thomas was a very pretty black girl with braided hair and deep brown eyes. She was very quirky, and her strong personality was already showing.

Penelope was (Y/N)'s closest competition. They were both very bright, but Penelope seemed to be a tad bit more ambitious than (Y/N). She was also very organized, whereas (Y/N) was not very good at keeping clean. ‘Organized chaos’, as Ms. Sleight would call it. Penelope had long, curly hair that was the color of honey.

Lottie Strudwick was the textbook definition of cute. She had a light smattering of freckles across her nose, unlike (Y/N)'s freckles, which covered all of her face and arms. Lottie also had the biggest, greenest eyes (Y/N) had ever seen. They expressed so much emotion that you could cover up the rest of her face, and tell exactly what she was thinking, just by looking at her eyes. She had blonde hair that was always in a neat plait.

(Y/N) couldn't help but feel a little insecure around her roommates, but that just helped her to push herself a little more than she normally would. They became fast friends; they all brought out the good in each other.

That morning they all walked to breakfast together, (Y/N) and Penelope well prepared for their first classes.

“What d’you think we'll do in Astronomy? I've always been so interested in stars and constellations,” said (Y/N).

“Well, that's not until tonight is it? I'm much more excited about Charms and Transfiguration.” said Penelope.

Iris and Lottie stared at them.

“What?” asked (Y/N).

Iris shook her head, and said, “Geeks.”

Both Penelope and (Y/N) smiled at this.

They sat at the Ravenclaw table and noticed that the Great Hall was slightly more barren than at the feast last night.

They ate breakfast over idle chatter, and then their schedules were passed out. Lottie, (Y/N), Iris, and Penelope all had the same classes and same breaks, so they all went the same way to find their first class, Transfiguration.

Penelope chatted away about spells and things, and (Y/N) was the only one really listening.

“Where does this go?” asked Lottie with a confused look, “I thought this was to the classrooms… but that there doesn't look like a hall….”

The girls stood in confusion for a good while. (Y/N) knew this would happen, so she had convinced everyone to leave a bit early.

“Let's find a prefect.” suggested (Y/N).

Everyone nodded and went back into the Great Hall.

(Y/N) saw the prefect from the night before and waved her over.

“Could you tell us how to get to the Transfiguration classroom?” asked Iris.

The prefect explained the fastest way to get there, but (Y/N) and Lottie were horrible with directions, so Penelope and Iris paid very close attention.

“Alright,” said Iris at last. “Let's get on with it.”

The three girls followed Iris back to the stairs. This time, Iris went left where they had went right, and they climbed up the staircase quickly, knowing it would move.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and (Y/N) was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Helena Ravenclaw was always happy to point new Ravenclaws in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch.

(Y/N) and Iris managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by the young Professor, Professor Oberon, who was passing.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley brothers) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as (Y/N) quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a cheery little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most interesting, but hard to sit through, class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and tried not to get Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. (Y/N) couldn't yet see why he shouldn't be crossed, but she wasn't willing to test him.

Professor McGonagall was different. (Y/N) had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing about in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only (Y/N) and Penelope - sitting side by side - had made any difference to their matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how they had gone all silver and pointy and gave them a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Oberon's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His special cloak, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Iris asked eagerly to hear how Oberon had fought off the zombie, Oberon went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the cloak, and Lottie insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Oberon was protected wherever he went.

(Y/N) was very relieved to find out that she wasn't miles behind everyone else, and that she was, in fact, quite a bit ahead of her fellow muggles. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like her, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Percy didn't have much of a head start.

Friday was an important day for the four girls. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Iris asked (Y/N) as she poured sugar on her porridge.

"Potions, finally," said Penelope, and (Y/N) elbowed her. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Lottie glumly. Professor McGonagall had graced them with a huge pile of homework the day before, and only (Y/N) and Penelope had it finished. Iris was still working, and Lottie was having trouble remembering spells.

Just then, the mail arrived. (Y/N) had gotten used to this by now, but it had given her a bit of a shock on the first morning when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

(Y/N) hadn't gotten anything yet, but she expected that Ms. Sleight was busy, and (Y/N) knew that she'd write when she had the time.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.  
"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Both Penelope and (Y/N) were on the edges of their seats, desperate to prove that they weren't dunderheads.

"Aspen!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Apparently the boy called Aspen hadn't yet gotten into his books, for he was so nervous he was shaking. (Y/N) remembered this question, and she raised her hand, ready with The Draught of Living Death for an answer.

"I don't know, sir," said Aspen.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut."

He ignored (Y/N)'s hand.

"Let's try again. Aspen, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

(Y/N) stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but the boy looked like he didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was.

"I don't know, sir.”

“Let this silly boy be an example to you.” said Snape coolly.

He was still ignoring (Y/N)'s quivering hand, which was getting quite tired. Honestly, couldn't he just let her answer one question?

"What is the difference, Aspen, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, (Y/N) stood up, absolutely desperate with the need to answer this question, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. No difference, also goes by aconite, (Y/N) repeated over and over in her head.

"I don't know," said Aspen quietly. "I think that girl over there does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed; Aspen caught Iris' eye, and Iris winked.

Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at (Y/N). "For your information, Aspen, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Ravenclaw House for your cheek, Aspen."

Things didn't improve for the Ravenclaws as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except (Y/N) and Penelope, who he really couldn't criticize, because they were doing everything perfectly. He was just peeking his hooked nosed into some of (Y/N)'s crushed fangs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Lottie had somehow managed to melt Iris' cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Lottie, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over her arms and legs.

“Idiot girl!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Lottie whimpered as boils started to pop up all over her nose.

"Take her up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Iris. Then he rounded on (Y/N) and Penelope, who had been working next to Lottie.

"You - Thomas - why didn't you tell her not to add the quills? Thought she'd make you look good if she got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Ravenclaw."

This was so unfair that (Y/N) opened her mouth to argue, but Penelope kicked her behind their cauldron.

"Don't push it," she muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, (Y/N)'s mind was racing and her spirits were low. She'd lost two points for Ravenclaw in her very first week - why did Snape hate her so much?  
"Cheer up," said Percy, after he had heard what happened, "Snape is always taking points off Bill and Charlie. Could I come with you to the hospital wing?”

(Y/N) noticed that whenever Percy and Penelope were around each other, they turned a vigorous shade of pink, so she'd agreed.

The three made their way up to the hospital wing, where Lottie was lying in a bed, now healed, but looking mortified. Iris was sitting next to her and looked grateful when the three Ps came in.

“She's been going on about how embarrassing that was,” said Iris. “I told her no one blames her, but she won't listen.”

(Y/N) relieved Iris and Penelope said a quick hello to Lottie before running off with Percy to the library. (Y/N) sat where Iris had been sitting and tried her best to look sympathetic.

“Oh, it was horrible,” moaned Lottie, her big green eyes filling with tears. “I thought I had put them in right, but I was talking with Iris, then the whole thing exploded.”

“If it helps, I almost went off on Snape,” said (Y/N).

Lottie looked suddenly cheerful.

“Really?” she asked.

(Y/N) nodded, and told her a slightly exaggerated version of what had happened after she left. Lottie was both excited and angry, her delicate hands balled into fists.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, “Oh! That-that… Bad man!”

(Y/N) laughed a little, and Lottie joined in.

Madam Pomfrey allowed Lottie to go, and they wandered to the library to get Penelope for afternoon classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter- still un beta'd


	4. Unfamiliar familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, enjoy.

That night at dinner, (Y/N) got her first owl. It was from Mrs. Weasley, and when (Y/N) opened the envelope, two neatly wrapped cookies fell out. She smiled, and read the first paragraph.

Lottie jumped when (Y/N) slammed the letter, face down, on the table.

“What in Merlin’s name?” said Iris.

“I'm not hungry,” said (Y/N). “Goodnight.”

She rushed out of the hall, almost forgetting her bookbag.

When she reached the giant wooden door blocking entry from the Ravenclaw common room, she was too excited to even comprehend the riddle.

“Listen, I've just gotten a very important letter that I need to read in private. Could you just let me in?” asked (Y/N).

The door swung open.

(Y/N) stood there for a moment, stunned. She then came to her senses and muttered a thanks before running through the common room and up to her dorm.

Once in her room, she pulled the curtains shut and said, “Muffliato,” a new spell she had learned through Advanced Charms by Mimble Miff.

After that was done, she hastily re-opened the letter:

Dear (Y/N),  
I hope you're doing well in Ravenclaw, Percy told me all about the sorting. I also heard that you are top of your classes, I am very proud of you.  
Now, to the point of this letter.  
Your parents were both in Hufflepuff, and naturally very sweet. They had been together since sorting; they were inseparable. We were friends, and they were how I met Arthur, my husband.  
Both were at the tops of their classes, as well. They didn't have much of an advantage, as your father was raised as a muggle, though he had a magical father. Your mother was muggle-born, and you definitely look like her (I've included pictures in the envelope).

(Y/N) paused her reading to look into the envelope. There, at the corners, were pictures of her mother and father, and some of them with her included.

Her mother had the same hair as (Y/N) did, and her father was very handsome and muscular. (Y/N) had inherited her mother's petite frame, eyes, and bowed lips, while her nose and ears were her father's.

(Y/N) was greatly moved by these pictures, and had to stop for a moment to cry.

She returned to the letter:

Your mother was particularly bright. She was made prefect in her fifth year, and your father followed suit in their sixth year. Your mother and father were made head boy and girl, and the headmaster was always stunned by their charm and knowledge.  
I hope that is enough information to sate you, and I hope to write more soon.  
Remember to have fun.  
Molly

(Y/N) clutched the letter to her chest, wishing she could read it over and over forever.


	5. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip because I know you're all wanting to get to the juicy bits

School flew by, and nothing very exciting happened. Magic was exciting itself, but there were no other major incidents or drama. Snape, it seemed, had been in a particularly bad mood that day, and he had been a lot gentler with the class as a whole. (Y/N) assumed that someone had snitched on the accident on the first day, and another staff member had had to talk with him.

Dumbledore frequently checked in with (Y/N), and they eventually set up a certain time each week that they would meet for tea. These talks were always very pleasant, and (Y/N) always left Dumbledore’s office with a book that gave her a little edge over Penelope.

(Y/N), Penelope, Iris and Lottie all grew closer and closer.

(Y/N) and Percy also grew closer, and (Y/N) was invited to come to the Weasley’s for the summer. Mrs. Weasley had already made arrangements with Ms. Sleight, and said she would be delighted to have (Y/N) for as long as she wanted.

Bill and Charlie also began talking to (Y/N), and she found that they were giant teddy bears. They became something like her older brothers, and she was with them whenever she wasn't with her roommates. They were very caring of her, and said that she was actually a Weasley, and that her hair had just come out a little darker.

(Y/N) got top marks along with Penelope in all of her classes, and both Ms. Sleight and Mrs. Weasley were very proud.

For Christmas, (Y/N) got a customary card from Ms. Sleight, a special little treat basket from Dumbledore, a congratulatory card from Flitwick, (Penelope had gotten one, too,) and a homemade jumper from Mrs. Weasley. The jumper was her favorite. It was a deep blue with a dark yellow letter P on the front and an eagle of the same color on the back. (Y/N) wore it constantly, earning odd glances from her peers.

(Y/N) had no idea that her life would change so much, but she was glad it had. 

By the end of first year, she had new friends and a new place to stay, and she couldn't be happier. 

Well, she could have been, if Ravenclaw had won the house cup instead of Slytherin.

When (Y/N) arrived at the Burrow that summer, she was bombarded with the yells of excited children. Fred and George, both ten, were the first to try and drag her away, wanting her to see their inventions.  
Ron, eight, wanted her to come and color with him, as he had just gotten a new coloring book for easter.

Ginny, the youngest at seven, was a tad bit more mellow, and she just wanted a game of football with (Y/N) whenever she got the chance.

(Y/N), however, preferred to help Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner, something Mrs. Weasley appreciated.

When Mr. Weasley came home, he asked (Y/N) about living as a muggle, and she was happy to answer his questions.

The family went outside for dinner, and Bill and Charlie were subjected to haircuts. They grumbled about this, but all was forgotten when the game of football started.

Lit only by lanterns and fireflies, they played football every other night, and one week, every single night. Mr. Weasley would join in every now and then, and on the rare occasion, Mrs. Weasley would play goalie.

Bill had shown (Y/N) how to fly a broom, and that lead to Quidditch matches that lasted all day long, and sometimes into the night, if Mrs. Weasley hadn't caught them by then.

There was also Bill's magical puppet shows, towards the end of August, when he turned seventeen. The younger ones were a bit upset that they couldn't make the puppets do what they wanted to, but Bill was a gracious host, and tried to get everyone's requests in.

By the end of summer, (Y/N) was significantly browner than she had been, but still quite pale, and her once skinny arms had gotten some muscle on them.

Percy had stayed inside most of the summer, and (Y/N) had gone up to his room with him to just talk or study, but now he couldn’t avoid his family, and (Y/N) knew that irked him, so she was acting as a buffer.

When it was time to get to the station, Percy bustled down the stairs holding his bags, and rushed out the door without a word to anyone.

Arthur would be taking them in his magically modified Ford Anglia.

(Y/N) was fairly certain that he wasn't supposed to magically alter it, but she kept her mouth shut.

“So, think you can beat that little Penelope this year?” Charlie asked (Y/N) with a grin as the car started up.

“Yeah, come o’, (Y/N),” said Bill. “Do it for me. It's my last year.”

(Y/N) blushed.

“I'd like to see that smug girl knocked down a peg anyway.” said Charlie.

“She's not smug,” said Percy hotly.

“Ooooooh,” cooed Bill. “Perce has got a girlfriend?”

Percy’s ears went red, and he looked very cross.

(Y/N) put a comforting hand on his knee and shot a glare at Bill and Charlie. They put their hands up in defeat.

(Y/N) smiled and began the long process of calming Percy down.

“Well look who it is!” said a silky voice.

(Y/N) looked to the compartment door and saw Iris, looking very beautiful with her natural hair up in a bun.

“You're almost my color!” said Iris, hugging (Y/N).

She laughed, “Where's the other two?”

Iris rolled her eyes, “Lottie’s probably with her ‘friend who's a boy’, and Penelope is changing.”

“Penelope is here?” asked Percy, suddenly very happy.

“Yes,” said Iris disapprovingly. “But no sneaking into the girl's changing rooms.”

Percy went pink at the ears.

“Hello!” called a tiny voice, and Lottie appeared seconds later.

Her hair had moved from a plait to a ponytail, but the blonde strands still looked very sleek, and the smattering of freckles was still visible underneath her lightly tanned skin.

Her eyes were as big as ever when she saw (Y/N).

“‘Ello! I didn't know you were there!” she said, hugging (Y/N) with an excited squeak.

“Come, both of you, sit.” said (Y/N).

She sat next to Percy, to spare him the awkwardness of sitting next to either talkative Iris or staring Lottie.

“Hello Percy!” said Lottie.

Percy grunted.

Moments later Penelope appeared at the door, already changed into robes.

“I see you two are a step ahead,” she said, her honey curls bouncing as she sat next to Lottie.

Percy straightened and puffed his chest out.

Oh, bother, (Y/N) thought. This is going to be a long year.

The carriage ride to the school was a little scary for the four girls, but Percy had acted brave with his chest puffed out the entire time. He said quiet words of comfort to Penelope, some of which made her go pink and giggle.

The feast was a little less exciting than when (Y/N) had first experienced it, but she still enjoyed it nonetheless.

Penelope was getting more and more annoying, and it wasn't just (Y/N). Lottie and Iris had also noticed it.

That night, when everyone was changing, Penelope was bragging about the knowledge she'd obtained over the summer, and how she would be able to beat (Y/N) easily this year.

(Y/N), of course, did not exactly like this. She confronted Penelope, which lead to everyone in the dorm fighting.

Eventually, it was just Penelope on her own side, with (Y/N), Iris and Lottie against her.

They were all finally asleep by one in the morning, but none of them were happy.

The next morning, the girls were still upset with each other. This trend continued for a long while.


	6. New Year V. 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more time skips because,,,, I'm lazy

Second year was long, and (Y/N) and Penelope had more than a few fights. Iris and Lottie remained loyal to (Y/N), much to Penelope’s chagrin.

By the end of the year, however, they were back to being friends, not the best of friends, though, because (Y/N) was above Penelope in class ranking.

Percy stayed on Penelope’s side, and he was slowly starting to seperate from his own family, and from (Y/N). Though they'd only known each other for two years now, (Y/N) had already become a part of the Weasley family, and to Percy, that was no good.

(Y/N) was once again invited to the Burrow, and she accepted, but first wrote a letter to Ms. Sleight to clear it with her.

(Y/N) received a letter from Ms. Sleight around Christmas, notifying her that the matron would like to see her before she went off to the Weasley’s again, and the plans for summer were made.

Slytherin won the house cup for however many years in a row.

That summer was spent much in the same way as the last, except Bill was thinking more about his career than puppet shows, and Charlie was a bit moodier than usual, but always cheered up for his little siblings, (Y/N) included. She also got her own official room in the attic - after the ghoul was removed, of course.

The high point of the summer was going shopping to get the twins’ new robes and books and wands.

They were in awe of every single thing in Diagon Alley, and caused a lot of trouble for their mother.

(Y/N) offered her money multiple times, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley refused it. She did buy them all ice cream more than a few times, though, and she may have bought both Fred and George sneakoscopes.

Percy mostly stayed away the whole Diagon Alley trip, but that just gave (Y/N) more time with the twins, who would join her little gang of misfits when they started their first year.

She tried and tried to persuade them to ask for Ravenclaw, but they wouldn't listen. They were Gryffindors through and through.

When school started, (Y/N) was pleased to see that Professor Flitwick had taken her request into account, and gotten her a Time Turner.

This year she was taking Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures, along with her six core classes. Fridays and Mondays were the only breaks she got from her core classes; all of the other days of the week were full.

She used the Time Turner so that she could still have breaks in the day, but the constant rewinding made her very tired. So tired, in fact, that she missed more than a few classes.

Charlie saw her struggling and suggested pep up potions, but those only lasted for so long, and they were hard to make without Snape noticing what (Y/N) was doing.

Over Christmas break, which she spent at the orphanage, (Y/N) found a bottle labeled ‘caffeine’ at a convenience store.

(Y/N) knew what coffee was, and she knew that it had caffeine in it, but she wasn't at all sure what caffeine by itself would do. She bought the bottle.

It turns out, it was exactly what she needed. Until she got addicted, that is.

By the time summer came around, (Y/N) was taking three times the recommended dose every day. She slowly weaned herself off, but started right up again when fourth year started.

Percy noticed the change, but said nothing. (Y/N) hardly saw Iris and Lottie anymore, but when she did, they were just as stressed as her.

They did go to Hogsmeade with each other every now and then, and they still had fun, but their childlike glee of having best friends had worn off.

Penelope was even more exhausted than (Y/N), as she didn't have (Y/N)'s little secret. She thought about letting Penelope in on it, but she didn't want to see her friend go through what she was going through.

Fourth year wrapped up uneventfully, with Slytherin taking the house cup once again.


	7. A Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is your first taste of the aforementioned juice

The summer before fifth year was when (Y/N) noticed it. The little mark in the shape of a paw on her hip.

She was getting out of a bath one day when she happened to glance in the mirror. She thought she saw a bit of marker or something on her hip, but no, it was a raised, dark bump.

She tried to scratch it off, but that only made her skin raw and irritated.

She went to Mrs. Weasley.

“What's this on my hip?” she asked as Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner.

She had been spending every summer there since first year, so she felt quite comfortable with the entire family.

“Probably a mole, dear,” said Mrs. Weasley.

“I don't think so,” said (Y/N). “It's in the shape of a paw print, or something.”

The wooden spoon Mrs. Weasley was holding clattered onto the counter. She turned to face (Y/N) very quickly. Her hands went over her mouth when she saw the mark.

“What is it?” asked (Y/N).

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, then called for Arthur.

Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen, engrossed in a muggle newspaper.

“Arthur, look-” 

Mr. Weasley heard how concerned his wife sounded, so he folded up his newspaper and looked over to where (Y/N) had her shirt pulled up and her waistband pulled down.

His eyes widened.

“Arthur, do you think you could-”

“Of course, dear.”

Arthur took (Y/N) from the kitchen and to the family room, and sat her down in an armchair, then sat in one across from her.

“Have you heard of soulmates, (Y/N)?” he asked.

(Y/N) nodded.

Arthur looked at her imploringly. Obviously she didn't know what they were in the wizarding world.

“Soulmates are two people who were literally made for each other, er-that’s how some see it,” said Mr. Weasley. “Others say these people are two parts of one soul, or two souls that are exactly the same… whatever the case may be, you have a soulmate.”

(Y/N) took this in, then nodded.

“Alright,” she said.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her.

“(Y/N), there's one more thing…”

(Y/N) waited patiently for him to continue.

“Only werewolves can have soulmates.”

(Y/N) felt as if the breath was knocked out of her. Werewolves? The vicious beasts that Professor Oberon had taught her about? It couldn't be… there had to be some mistake. Her soulmate could rip her limb from limb! And she had seen the werewolves that were on the side of the Dark Lord, which was most of them. Those like Fenrir Greyback, who had turned hundreds just for the thrill of it.

“Not all werewolves are bad, you know,” said Mr. Weasley, noticing the look on (Y/N)'s face. She scoffed.

“Really, dear, Arthur's right,” said Mrs. Weasley, who had been listening from the doorway. “I knew a very brave young man who just happened to have lycanthropy, didn't let it get to him.”

“Yeah,” said (Y/N). “But what are the odds of me getting him as a soulmate?”

Summer ended, and soon, the Weasley family, plus (Y/N), were bustling about the station, trying to keep track of all of the redheads. 

"- packed with Muggles, of course - ” muttered Mrs. Weasley, smoothing Ron's hair back. It was his first year, and Mrs. Weasley had been preening him all day long.

Sometimes (Y/N) really missed Bill and Charlie. Fred and George were a close substitute, but they didn't have the appeal that the elder boys did.

Ron was still just a littlun, so he didn't really count as a mate yet, and Ginny wasn't even eleven.

(Y/N) heard the squeak of wheels behind her, and she casually glanced back at the boy Ron's age, looking frightened.

"Now, what's the platform number?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a side glance to Ginny.

"Nine and three-quarters!" said Ginny, who was holding her mum’s hand, "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.”

Percy gave everyone a haughty look, puffing out his chest with the Prefect badge on it, and rushed through the barrier. The little boy behind the Weasleys looked on in amazement. 

“(Y/N), dear, go on.” 

(Y/N) looked straight at the boy and gave him a big wink, then ran through the barrier. She would never get used to the falling feeling, but the end result was worth it.

The steam filled her lungs as she looked around at all of the families getting ready to say goodbye to their children or brothers or sisters.

(Y/N) felt a certain emptiness that she knew would never be filled. Mrs. Weasley had told her enough about her parents, and she kept their picture with her always, but she had always wanted to touch them, to hug them, to kiss them; to have a normal family.

(Y/N) had overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking one night about adopting (Y/N), and she knew the talk was coming. She had barely seen the orphanage in three years.

A cat wound its way through her legs, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked around the platform again, this time focusing more on the pets and new firsties.

Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

(Y/N) pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.

She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad  
again."

"Oh, Neville," she heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks, who (Y/N) knew to be the twins’ friend, Lee Jordan, was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

(Y/N) pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put her book bag inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot. She was never good with heavy lifting, and Bill and Charlie had always been there to help her.

“Need some help?” asked Fred, suddenly coming up behind her with his twin.

“Yeah, thanks,” said (Y/N), ruffling his and George's hair.

They managed to get the gigantic thing into the compartment, right next to another, bigger trunk.

“We just helped Harry Potter get his trunk in here,” said Fred proudly.

“That's it, there,” continued George. “I think you'll be sharing with him.”

(Y/N) nodded, then thought back to the little green eyed boy.

“Wasn't he that little scrawny thing with the hand me down plaid?” she asked.

The twins nodded.

“Maybe you have a lot in common,” said Fred, and he and George had to run as (Y/N) chased them off the train.

Everyone stopped dead when Mrs. Weasley gave them stern looks. She had a handkerchief out, and was waving it threateningly at Ron.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." she said.

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He's coming now."

Percy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and (Y/N) noticed the shiny silver badge on his chest had been polished.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said Fred, with an air of great surprise "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said Fred.

"Because he's a prefect," said Mrs. Weasley fondly. 

“Why isn't (Y/N) a prefect?” asked Ron.

(Y/N)'s face adopted a very sour look. Mrs. Weasley sighed and smoothed (Y/N)'s dark red hair back.

“You'll steal it from her next year, darling, don't worry.”

"All right, dear,” she said, this time to Percy. “Have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." said Fred.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." said George.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron. That goes for you too, (Y/N)."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." said (Y/N).

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" said Fred.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" asked George.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Ginny squeaked, "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please...."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

(Y/N) pinched Fred's cheek harshly as a reprimand.

A whistle sounded.

Mrs. Weasley quickly turned to (Y/N).

“I want you to make Harry feel welcome, dear, even if he isn't in your house. You two are very similar, and I want him to be comfortable.”

(Y/N) nodded with a small smile, then hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly.

“I will, mum.”

(Y/N) hadn't meant to say that, and she pulled back very quickly. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes. She quickly swiped at them with the hanky.

“There you go, making mum cry again.” said Ron.

(Y/N) pinched him and hugged Mrs. Weasley once again.

All of the red heads clambered onto the train and waved at Mrs. Weasley as the train started to move.

“Don't worry, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls!” yelled (Y/N).

“Yeah, and a Hogwarts toilet seat!”

“Fred!”

They continued waving until the train went around a bend, and (Y/N) started crying.

“Oh, great,” said Ron, and he went to find somewhere to sit.

Fred and George each put an arm around (Y/N).

“What's wrong sis?” asked George, and (Y/N) only cried harder.

The twins were very receptive and clever, and they cheered her up in no time. Soon, (Y/N) was looking for her ickle Ronniekins.

“Hey, my luggage is here. Mind if I join you two?” asked (Y/N) as she came upon Harry and Ron's compartment.

“Not at all,” said Harry, looking nervous about a fifteen year old girl sitting with them. There was silence until the twins poked their heads in.

“We're going to go down to the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula.” said Fred.

"Harry," said George, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother, and (Y/N), our sister. See you later, then.”

“Bye.” said Harry, and the compartment door slid closed.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. (Y/N) elbowed him.

Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead. (Y/N) said Ron! very harshly, but Harry waved it off and pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared, earning another Ron!

"So that's where You-Know-Who…?”

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who looked as if he found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

“It's not really like that, no,” (Y/N) interjected. Harry looked a little scared when she spoke, so she kept quiet.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. He was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts, not counting (Y/N) here. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left -- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect, and (Y/N) is already top of the school. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry seemed to want to make Ron feel better, so he told him all about wearing his cousin's hand me downs and everything up until the train.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort." 

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn.... I bet," he added, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough," said (Y/N). “I came from a Muggle orphanage, and now, well, you know….” (Y/N) felt her face heat up.

“But I thought you said this was your sister?” Harry asked Ron, still tentative about talking to (Y/N).

“Well, she comes home with us every summer anyway, and mum and dad are thinking about adopting her-” Ron clapped a hand over his mouth, his ears red as he looked at (Y/N).

She ruffled his hair, “It's alright, I know.”

She would save that talk with him for a later date.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.

Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. 

"She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with six of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, and Ron took one.

Harry offered one to (Y/N), but she said she was fine. Not believing her, Harry threw the sweet to her.

“No, she's really not hungry,” said Ron. “She has a lot of money, but mum won't ever let her buy us things. She does when mum isn't looking though, but she's got sharp eyes, mum.”

Harry considered (Y/N), and she knew that he was thinking about how similar they were.

“What's it like in an orphanage?” asked Harry.

(Y/N) threw the pumpkin pasty back and folded her arms.

“Well, I haven't been there in quite a while,” she said. “But it was nice enough. We weren't the richest of orphanages, but Ms. Sleight always made sure we were well cared for...”


	8. Defense against rich snobs

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy (Y/N) had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway..” 

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again.

The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. (Y/N) was reminded of herself.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er -- all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. (Y/N) laughed quietly; the mini me hadn't noticed her.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell- George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, since (Y/N) here is in it, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, obviously trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er - I don't know any," said Harry.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world -" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Three boys entered, and (Y/N) recognized the smallest one at once. It was Lucius Malfoy’s little boy.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said Draco carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents - ”

(Y/N) jumped up, wand in hand. The first years screeched; they hadn't noticed (Y/N) either.

“You shut your mouth you little weasel,” she growled.

Malfoy composed himself and gave a little sneer.

“You're the little girl the Weasleys took in, aren't you? The orph-”

The word had barely even left Draco’s mouth when his face had been turned into a pig’s. He tried to scream, but only squealed. (Y/N) turned it back before he could run off.

“You say anything about my family again, Harry included, and I will jinx you into the next millenia.” said (Y/N).

Draco nodded, and he and his goons fled.

When (Y/N) sat back down, both Harry and Ron were staring at her, impressed. Then, the mini me came back.

“You aren't supposed to do magic outside of school,” she said, sounding more like Penelope. “It's illegal.”

“We're on the train, dear,” said (Y/N), but Hermione wasn't convinced.

“It's like we're in limbo right now, you can't get in trouble for doing magic on the train, because the Ministry doesn't know exactly where you are; or whether you're at Hogwarts or not. Page 367, Rules and Regulations of the Wizarding Community by The Department of Regulations.”

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, then finally said, “You all should get your robes on. We'll be arriving soon.” Then, she was gone.

“I can see why you're the best in your year.” said Harry.

(Y/N) just grinned.

It seemed that Harry was quite similar to (Y/N), and they got on fine, their relationship something like (Y/N) and Ron's when they first met. She walked them to Hagrid, who apparently knew Harry, and was off.

She didn't meet a single person on the way to the carriages, and she got one all to herself.


	9. Revelations, Gifts, and New Friends

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?” 

Dumbledore looked up from his house wife’s magazine and motioned for (Y/N) to enter.

“Any knitting patterns, sir?” asked (Y/N).

“No, I'm afraid,” said Dumbledore. “Not this month. Sit, sit.”

(Y/N) sat in front of Dumbledore’s great wooden desk. He considered her.

“Molly Weasley has written and told me about your newfound soulmate,” he said.

“Well, I haven't found them yet, sir. I just have the imprint,” said (Y/N).

“May I see it?”

(Y/N) stood and gathered up her robes, then pulled up her vest and shirt just enough so Dumbledore could see. He considered this also.

“You may sit.”

(Y/N) let her clothes fall back into place and sat in her seat again. Dumbledore was staring off into space, brows furrowed. Finally, he turned to the fifth year.

“I am sorry (Y/N), this must be very difficult,” he said.

(Y/N) shrugged, “Not really.” 

She had lied.

Every second of her free time was spent reading about werewolves and hoping that her soulmate wasn't someone completely horrible. The stress had been getting to her.

“I'm certain your mate will not be horrible,” said Dumbledore.

(Y/N) knew he had read her mind, and that reminded her of something.

“When are we going to start legilimency and occlumency lessons, sir?” 

Dumbledore smiled.

“You will start this Saturday, after your Ancient Studies, at eight o’clock in the evening. Professor Snape will be instructing you.”

(Y/N) balked. Professor Snape loathed her knowledge of pretty much everything, and was always trying to get her to fail.

“Why can't Professor Flitwick teach me?” she asked.

“Professor Snape is much more skilled in the matters of the mind-”

“What about Professor McGonagall? Professor Oberon-”

“Professor Oberon has been replaced by Professor Quirrell,”

“Well, no matter. Professor Quirrell, then?”

“Miss Thomas, there is no one else I trust more than Professor Snape. He is an excellent teacher.” said Dumbledore.

“Yeah, tell that to his students,” said (Y/N) bitterly.

They had their customary tea, and Dumbledore offered (Y/N) a prefect position for next year, which she snatched up. At the end of their little talk, it was very late, and when (Y/N) got up to her dorm, all of the girls were asleep.

The next day was a Wednesday, one of the days that she had more breaks than usual.

She ate breakfast with Iris and Lottie, while Penelope read a book on Aurors.

Penelope had a lot on her plate, perhaps more than (Y/N) did, what with being a prefect and all. (Y/N) tried to strike up a conversation, to no avail.

(Y/N)'s lessons with Snape were more interesting than she thought they'd be. The Professor actually wanted (Y/N) to learn, so the first thing she did was write an essay on the history of legilimency and occlumency.

Snape was impressed, and he gave (Y/N) a smile that was never seen elsewhere.

That Christmas, (Y/N) got her customary gifts and letter from Mrs. Weasley, and she was happy to sit down and write about how well her lessons - Snape's included - were getting along.

That year, she also got gifts from Bill and Charlie, along with letters.

Charlie's read:

Dearest (Y/N),  
I hope you're still doing well at Hogwarts, mum told me that you practically live at our house, and that you've maintained top of the class since we've been gone. Excellent job! I bet Penelope is bursting with envy.  
I'm in Romania right now, though you probably already know that. The dragons are wonderful, they are so misunderstood. I hope you like the gifts I sent you; maybe they will help you understand a bit more about magical creatures.  
Will you write? I know Bill sent something too, and we would both love to hear from you.  
Hoping you are making everyone jealous,   
Bill 

(Y/N) unwrapped his gift, which was very heavy and looked suspiciously like a couple of books. She was right, there were three books, one on dragons, one on magical beasts of flight, and the third was on all kinds of magical beasts. The third was written by Newt Scamander, the writer of one of her required textbooks; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Bill's letter was much longer:

Little sister,  
Africa is insane. The goblins here are much different than the ones you've seen. Did you know that goblins could have different skin colors? That blew my mind when I first came here.  
I have a new girlfriend, her name is Rose, and she has the same hair color as you, which is a bit weird, considering she's as dark as night. I think I'll break up with her-

(Y/N) decided to skip the details of Bill's relations in Africa, even though the tales took up a third of the parchment.

Anyway, I sent you something different than what Charlie sent you, though I know you love what Charlie got.   
The goblins have gotten used to me, so they didn't mind me asking for your gift. Though they'll probably repossess it when you die. They really are creepy little things. Just last week, one snuck in on me when I was doing some work, and stood there till I turned around, which was ten minutes! Insane!  
I'd really like for you to write, if you can. Also, good job on beating out Penelope, please try to get that prefect badge, Percy’s been bragging and I'll come over there and shut him up if you don't.  
Love,  
Bill

(Y/N) unwrapped the colorful and neat wrapping paper of Bill's gift to reveal a small, black box with a card on top. It had something written on it in some sort of runes, and (Y/N) recognized them as Rowena Ravenclaw’s own moral, inscribed at the feet of her statue in the Ravenclaw common room:

Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.

(Y/N) removed the lid of the box and gasped.

Inside was an exact replica of the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. The sapphires glittered merrily in the candle light, and (Y/N) just had to pick it up.

It was heavy, and (Y/N) realized that it was made of silver.

“Oh, Bill...” she whispered.

Looking about her to make sure no one was around, she pulled the curtain to her little corner and walked over to the mirror.

Slowly, she placed the tiara on her head, feeling the weight and watching it sparkle.

She felt like a queen.

The door to the dorm room opened suddenly. (Y/N) took the tiara off and placed it back in the box, then stuffed the box down into the bottom of her trunk.

“Hello?” called Iris.

(Y/N) stepped out from her corner/room, and Iris jumped.

“What the bloody hell were you doing in there?” she asked.

(Y/N) shrugged.

“I swear, you and Penelope are getting weirder and weirder,” she said with a shake of her head. “Anyway, there's some Slytherins who want to see you. They're just outside the common room.

“Slytherins?” asked (Y/N).

Iris nodded, and left. (Y/N) followed and bid Iris and the rest a happy Christmas in the common room.

The riddle door swung open when she reached it. Two Slytherin girls and one boy were standing there, looking bored.

“Hello,” said (Y/N).

One of the girls, a fellow red head, looked up. She smiled brightly.

“Hello,” she replied. “Professor Snape sent us.”

(Y/N) waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

“Why did he send you?” asked (Y/N).

“To study, silly,” said the peppy girl. “Didn't he tell you?”

(Y/N) shook her head, and the black haired boy smirked, “Maybe he wanted to surprise her.”

The last member of the small group, a black haired girl with glasses like (Y/N)'s, held her hand out with a small smile, “I'm Alice.”

(Y/N) shook her hand, then the ginger’s - Olivia - then, the boy's - Lyra, Lee for short.

“So, where shall we study?” asked Alice.

(Y/N) smiled nervously, “Well, I kind of like to study on my own, actually.”

“Nonsense!” said Lyra, “Let's go to the library!”


	10. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip, because, ya know

(Y/N) spent a great deal of time with the three Slytherins. They weren't at all like the stereotype of their house. They were all kind and welcoming, and they all became good friends.

Professor Snape slowly began to open up to (Y/N), and she began work as his Professor's assistant after dinner on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He helped her with her homework, and she helped him grade the younger students’ essays.

His favoritism was shown in (Y/N)'s grades. Before, she was top of the class, but never had an O. Now, the only grades she got in Snape's class were Os.

Her three roommates were not pleased with her always hanging around the Slytherins. She tried to explain that they were very nice people, and attempted introductions on more than one occasion, but the three Ravenclaws wouldn't have any of it.

Penelope fell into a black hole of schoolwork. She didn't handle it at all like (Y/N). Multiple times (Y/N) sought out help for Penelope, but the Professors said there was nothing to be done unless Penelope harmed herself in some way.

By the end of the school year, (Y/N) was top of the whole school. Dumbledore rewarded her by presenting her with a Head Girl badge before the end of year feast.

“But, sir-”

“I won't hear of it, Miss Thomas. You deserve it more than anyone else.”

“I think Penelope-”

“Miss Clearwater recommended you, actually.”

(Y/N) squinted at Dumbledore, trying to use her legilimency to see if he was telling the truth. He allowed her into his mind, and she saw that he wasn't lying.

“But why would she recommend me?” asked (Y/N).

“I believe you will have to ask Miss Clearwater.”

“Why did you recommend me to Dumbledore?” (Y/N) asked Penelope as she sat down to dinner.

Penelope was reading another book on Aurors. She shrugged.

“I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about,” she said.

(Y/N) put her hand on the book and pushed it to the table. Penelope looked at her angrily.

“Tell me why you don't want it.” said (Y/N).

Penelope sighed, giving in. She turned to fully face (Y/N).

“I have seen you work just as hard, perhaps harder, than me these past years. You handle it much better than I do. I wouldn't be able to handle the stress at all, really. You deserve it, (Y/N),” said Penelope.

(Y/N) smiled and hugged her friend, and just like that, they were back to normal.

Gryffindor finally won the house cup, and (Y/N) learned that Harry, Ron and Hermione had defeated Voldemort, who was hiding on the back of Professor Quirrell’s head.

All three children were severely chided by (Y/N).

That summer was very ordinary, and (Y/N) spent most of her time in her attic room, studying ahead so she wouldn't have to do so much on top of her Head Girl duties.

Percy was suddenly friendly again, and kept asking for (Y/N) to recommend him to Dumbledore. She said she would think about it, and Fred and George gave her reproachful looks whenever they caught her admiring her badge.

“You're not turning into Perce, are you?” asked Fred one day.

“Yeah, we don't want another one of him running about.” added George.

(Y/N) just ignored them.

(Y/N) had to sit with the prefects on the train ride, all of whom were very snobby.

Harry and Ron got in major trouble for using Arthur's flying car, and (Y/N) got in trouble for letting them take it.

Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor, and was constantly asking about Harry.

Her lessons with Snape continued, but now she had less time to be his apprentice. He didn't mind, he knew being Head Girl was very important to (Y/N), especially since she was younger than the usual Head Girl.

(Y/N) began to drop weight. Madam Pomfrey had to give her a potion that would help her keep her weight up. The head nurse didn't take into account how much stress (Y/N) was experiencing, and she was still taking those damned caffeine pills.

Penelope joined (Y/N)'s Slytherin study group, and a romance developed between (Y/N) and Lyra.

Iris and Lottie spent more and more time with the popular purebloods of Ravenclaw house, and soon (Y/N) and Penelope didn't speak to them at all.

Harry could speak Parseltongue, and he was hearing voices in the snake language. (Y/N) fled to the library immediately after hearing this, meeting Penelope and telling her what was going on.

After hours of research, there was news throughout the castle of Mrs. Norris being petrified. (Y/N) and Penelope looked at one another.

“Basilisk,” they said in unison.

“We have to tell the trio, and Dumbledore for that matter.” said (Y/N).

“Wait!” yelled Penelope as (Y/N) was getting up to go to the Headmaster’s office, “I'll go with you. I have a mirror.”

The two devised a plan just in case they were to be caught by the basilisk. 

It was after hours, and that was when the Basilisk liked to come out. (Y/N) and Penelope would sneak up to Dumbledore’s office, looking in the mirror if they saw or heard anything suspicious.

For an extra precaution, (Y/N) scribbled a note detailing a few things anyone who found them would need to know, including how to kill a Basilisk, what it eats, what it's afraid of, and most importantly, how to not get petrified.

(Y/N) thought there was no danger, her being a pureblood, and Penelope being a half-blood, but she was wrong.

The last thing she remembered was the shining eyes of the Basilisk in Penelope’s mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn. What's gonna happen? I assume all of you already know, but I thought I'd add some unnecessary suspense.


	11. Seventh Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short because smooth transitions are not a thing in my world.

“Penelope!” 

(Y/N) shot up in bed, and immediately, Madam Pomfrey was by her side.

(Y/N) had a killer headache, and she was getting chills and creepy crawlies. How long had she been out?

She asked Madam Pomfrey, and the head nurse replied with, “It's almost time for the end of year feast, my dear.”

(Y/N) looked at her, and started hyperventilating. Madam Pomfrey gave her a calming draft, and explained that Dumbledore would not count her absences, and she would be rewarded with top N.E.W.T scores, based on her previous grades and brave performance that year.

“Where's Penelope?” asked (Y/N).

“Already at the feast, dear. I sent her along because the Headmaster wishes to speak with you.”

(Y/N) was given some fresh robes and sent to Dumbledore’s office. He explained the events of that year and told her that without her, Harry would have never defeated the Basilisk.

“HARRY DEFEATED THE BASILISK?” Yelled (Y/N).

“Yes,” said Dumbledore simply.

“And you didn't stop him?” asked (Y/N), lowering her voice only slightly.

“It was not in my power to do so.” said Dumbledore calmly.

(Y/N) knew he had some sort of plan for the Potter boy, and she knew she shouldn't question it, so she didn't.

Dumbledore offered her the position of Head Girl the next year, but (Y/N) refused, and told Dumbledore to give it to Penelope. He agreed on the terms that (Y/N) would be a prefect and always help Penelope with the extra responsibility. She agreed.

(Y/N) was sent down to the feast and was met with three little second years wrapping their arms around her waist.

“We couldn't have done it without you.” said Ron.

(Y/N) smiled.

She escaped their grasp after giving them all kisses, and immediately went into Lyra’s arms. He cried into her shoulder, telling her how he was so worried he thought he would go insane.

(Y/N) felt his bones and at once set to making him eat. She had someone to take care of, and she was fine with that.

Summer before seventh year. (Y/N) was adopted by the Weasleys at last.

The family won some gold, and they took a trip to Egypt, where Bill was. (Y/N) thanked him profusely for the tiara, and he welcomed her into the family.

(Y/N) floated through the vacation as if she were on a cloud. She never wanted to leave this lovely, warm place. She corresponded with Lyra the entire trip, telling him about all of the amazing pyramids and funny little creatures in Egypt. Even her caffeine intake decreased.

They had to leave eventually, and the Weasleys ended up in the Leaky Cauldron with Harry.

(Y/N) was confronted with wanted posters everywhere. Apparently, the news of an escaped convict had escaped her.

On the train, (Y/N) got out of riding with the other prefects, and sat with her Slytherin friends.

The train ride was rowdy and full of sweets. Lyra and (Y/N) shared their first kiss. Alice and Olivia also shared theirs, and (Y/N) was taken aback.

“You're gay?” she blurted out.

Alice giggled while Olivia turned as red as her hair.

There was a sudden squealing sound; the brakes.

The train stopped abruptly. (Y/N) held tightly to Lyra.

“What the bloody hell was that?” asked Olivia.


	12. On the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so underwhelming, I apologize

The lamps flickered, then went out. It got very, very cold. (Y/N) had a suspicion of what was happening. She got up to check the hall, but Lyra pulled her back to him.

“What if Sirius Black is out there?” he whispered harshly.

“You're being ridiculous,” said (Y/N), and she got up to look into the hall.

As she reached for the door, it slid open, and she bumped into a warm chest.

“Sorry,” she squeaked, sitting down.

“Is everyone alright in here?” 

(Y/N) suddenly didn't know how to breathe. The voice was the most familiar thing she had ever heard in her life. It sounded like warmth, like home, like family, like love.

And when a blue fire appeared, casting blue light onto the face of the caster, she had seen heaven.

The man standing there looked at her only briefly, but in that moment, a thousand words filled (Y/N)'s head, all of them of love. They entered her mind so suddenly that she jumped.

Lyra shook her, and she heard him ask something, but she was so far away that he sounded like a tiny little mouse.

Her feet wanted to go to this man, her arms wanted to embrace him, her soul wanted, no, needed, to be one with his. This was him.

Not even when the dementor appeared was she frightened. She knew her soulmate would protect her.

“(Y/N),” 

So distant, and so shrill.

“(Y/N).”

Where was he? Where was her soul?

“(Y/N)!”

(Y/N) awoke, blinking in the sudden, blinding light. Her soul sought out its missing piece, and found it right above her.

Those startlingly blue eyes stared at her, and a hand was in her hair. She nuzzled the hand, feeling for the rest of the man.

The soul retreated.

(Y/N) whined, and another, colder hand ran through her hair. Another's lips were on hers, and she sat straight up, pushing the person back.

“What happened?” she asked, the action of sitting up clearing her mind.

“You were attacked by a dementor.” said the beautiful soul.

(Y/N) remembered now, and she looked up at the man the soul belonged to.

He had brilliant blue eyes that reflected the color of his soul and made (Y/N) weak. Two lines running diagonally across his face told (Y/N) that this was most definitely her soulmate.

“How-”

“If you'll excuse me,” said the man. “I'm going to have a little word with the prefects.”

He was just sliding the door closed when (Y/N) jumped up.

“I'm a prefect,” she said.

The man regarded her, looking rather pained.

“Why aren't you up with the others?” he asked tensely.

“There was an exception made.” said (Y/N).

The man stared at her for a few moments, then slid the door back open, gesturing for (Y/N) to come with him.

She followed, not noticing the looks on her peers’ faces.

“Was that your little boyfriend?” asked the man coolly as they walked towards the front of the train.

(Y/N) frowned, “No,” 

“Then why was he kissing you?” 

(Y/N) detected a slight growl in the man's voice.

“He was my boyfriend until I met you.” she said.

The man glanced back at her, then looked forward once again. (Y/N) felt her soul screaming for his, trapped like a wild animal inside of her.

“I'm (Y/N) Tho- er, Weasley.” said (Y/N).

“Weasley?” asked the man.

“Adopted.”

The man nodded and was silent. (Y/N) stared at the back of his head, waiting for him to say his name. He didn't.

“Are you going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?” asked (Y/N).

The man nodded curtly. They continued in silence.

When they reached the prefects’ compartments, Percy practically leapt out to question (Y/N).

“Where were you, you stupid girl-”

The man cleared his throat. Percy went pale, realising he was in the presence of a teacher.

“I apologize, Professor.” said Percy.

Penelope came out of the compartment as well, though she hugged (Y/N).

“Are you alright?” she asked.

(Y/N) nodded, asking Penelope the same. She nodded also.

“I want all of you to start a check of every compartment. If there should be any issues, report back to me in this compartment,” said the man. “That includes Head Boy and Girl.”

Everyone dispersed, and (Y/N) was about to go with them when her soulmate’s voice stopped her.

“You stay.” he said quietly.

The two entered the compartment when everyone had left, and slid the door shut.

“My name is Professor Lupin,” said the Professor rather shortly.

(Y/N) grimaced, “You don't want anything to do with me, do you?”

Professor Lupin looked at her with a pained expression that was slowly becoming his trademark.

“I simply wish to withhold any contact until the Headmaster is aware that we've found one another.” He said curtly.

(Y/N) nodded.

“Could you at least tell me your first name?” she asked.

The Professor hesitated, then said, “Remus.”

“Remus.” repeated (Y/N).

Remus adopted a dark look. He sat across from (Y/N), and they simply looked at one another. 

“You have beautiful eyes,” said Remus in a quiet tone.

“I could say the same for you.” said (Y/N).

Remus smiled.

The compartment door slid open. It was Percy. He gave the pair inside a curious look.

“The dementors have fled, Professor,” he said to Remus. “The conductor wishes to speak with you.”

Remus nodded and thanked Percy. The red haired boy didn't move.

“Is there anything else?” asked Remus.

“N-no, sir.” and Percy was gone.

Remus looked back to (Y/N).

“Wait for me by the carriages.” he said.

(Y/N) nodded, and Remus walked out of the compartment and down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is one of my longest works, meaning I have an actual plan for my chapters. Be prepared for my first, actually thought out, work.


End file.
